sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Solaborate
| key people = | url = | launch_date = Public Beta - October 22, 2013 | current_status = Active | industry = Unified Communications | website_type = Social network service | language = English }} Solaborate /ˈsōˈlabəˌrāte/ is a communication and collaboration platform for professionals and consumers alike. It allows them to do video calls, share documents, screencast and screenshare, remotely monitor their home or office, and improve their work-life balance.Remote Work: Enhancing the Human-Tech Element for Success By Vjosa Hajdini, Thrive Global Solaborate is a combination of the words “social” and “collaboration”. Solaborate has both software and hardware in the form of the HELLO Messenger, and HELLO Communication Device. History Solaborate's CEO Labinot Bytyqi, founded the company in 2012. Solaborate is headquartered in Los Angeles, California *In April 2013, Solaborate launched its private beta, and announced it has raised $1 million from angel investors. *In October 2013, at TechEd Las Vegas, Solaborate officially launched its public beta. HELLO *In July 2016, Solaborate launched a Kickstarter campaign for HELLO 1. HELLO is a voice controlled device that can be used for video conferencing, wireless screensharing, live broadcasting, and security surveillance.HELLO introduces voice-controlled videoconferencing and security surveillance device By Eileen Brown, 2 August 2016, ZDNet The device runs on Android and is engineered with an array of four smart microphones, a 4K video sensor and quad-core processor. It also features a built-in accelerometer and tilting lens.HELLO The Most Advanced Video Communication Device By Hello Solaborate Team, 24 July 2016, Kickstarter *In January 2018, Solaborate announced HELLO 2 at CES 2018. Awards People's Choice Award at SAP Palo Alto In 2013, Solaborate has been awarded the people's choice award at SAP's Palo Alto, during the 10th startup forum.Solaborate wins people’s choice award at SAP Startup Forum By Çelik Nimani, 19 September 2013, Digjitale Best in Show Award at WebRTC Conference and Expo In 2013, Solaborate has received the “Best in Show” award at the WebRTC Conference and Expo hosted by TMC in Atlanta, Ga Solaborate Says WebRTC Will Affect the Future of Communication By Eshley Caputo, 8 July 2013,WebRTC World Technology Solaborate is built in Microsoft Windows Azure Cloud Computing, using HTML5, WebSockets and WebRTC protocol for real time communication.Solaborate launches new social platform exclusively for tech professionals By Eileen Brown, 30 April, ZDNet Solaborate runs on SAP HANA platform, to provide users with real-time information on their network.Balancing Work And Life With Solaborate By Michael Mankowski, 16 December 2013, Forbes Features Features include: *profiles for professionals, companies, products, and services *messaging, chat, and video *screen sharing *creating blogs *real-time analytics *file sharing and document organization -In October 2013, Solaborate released a mobile app for Android.Solaborate Launches Public Beta, Inviting Professionals to Use the First Social and Collaboration Platform Dedicated to Technology 22 October 2013, MarketWired -In September 2014, Solaborate launched Solaborate app for Windows 8.1. The app integrates most of the same features and capabilities as the web and it is supported in x86, x64 and ARMS processors.INTRODUCING SOLABORATE APP FOR WINDOWS 8.1 05 September, 2014, ICK-Innovation Centre Kosovo See also *LinkedIn *XING *Viadeo *Social media *Social network *Social software *Business network *List of social networking websites References Category:Community websites Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Professional networks Category:Social networking services